


Until We Meet Again.

by AestheticallyZee



Category: Kingdom Hearts, No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:23:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6829603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AestheticallyZee/pseuds/AestheticallyZee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically this is a Kingdom Hearts Au, with a No.6 universe. </p>
<p>Read and Enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until We Meet Again.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry in advance for any grammatical errors, and some misspelled words(Grammar Nazis fight me if you have a problem jk)
> 
> Happy Reading :)

A boy no older than twelve is running from someone, Turks are what they’re called. He risked it big time by running from them while he was being transported to another prison. He moved out the way in the nick of time as a bullet goes by his head. His silver hair was soaked in sweat, and he was getting tired. He knows he needs to find somewhere to escape. Just then another shot rang out, and he lets a blood curdling scream as excruciating pain radiates throughout his entire body. He slowed down a little, and looked to his shoulder. He noticed a big red spot forming, but he didn’t have any extra time to waste. Holding his shoulder, he resumed running into the night.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Across town, a boy with brown hair and blue eyes around the same age is looking out the window with a bored and awed expression. ‘Hm, it looks like it’s going to rain finally’ he thought to himself with increasing interest. A girl with bright red is just finishing a presentation on paopu fruit in front of the classroom, “And that’s why the paopu fruit is beneficial for the environment”

“Yep it’s beneficial to the environment, however that yesteryear outfit is unbeneficial to my eyesight” a kid by the name of Pence spoke up.

“Oh, so you’re really going to insult me and MY clothes that my grandmother made?” She stepped out from behind the podium with a menacing stare, “I’m going to kick your ass” 

She ran up on him, and tackle him to the ground. The teacher started to break it up, “Okay you two that’s enough”

The brown haired youth looked on and winced when the redhead landed a nasty blow. After the altercation the two walked home together. 

“Wow Kairi, you sure gave Pence a run for him money” he said with an amused look. “Who knew that you could pack a punch like that.”

“Well Sora, he totally deserved it. I was already on edge about today anyways” Kairi replied. Suddenly a loud bell rung, “Oh look the bell house is sounding the alarm” The duo looked on in awe.

“By the way, Sora. My grandma is making her famous dish tonight for your party ” Kairi asked with a slight blush on her face

“Sounds good.,” Sora replied. “We need to hurry though before we’re soaked out here.” The duo made their way to Kairi’s house. Once they got there, Kairi’s grandmother greeted them at the door,”Hello, Sora. You’re looking more handsome every time I see you.”

“You say that all the time Ms.Destiny,” Sora leaned down to give her a hug. Once she was released she looked at Kairi, “Go ahead and put your coats up. I get the meal out of the oven.”

Sora handed his coat to Kairi, and went to go help her grandma in the kitchen. “Thanks for the help, Sora. I have absolutely nothing to do around here but sew and cook.” She moved to the refrigerator and pulled out some soda for the kids to drink.

“Must be pretty boring, huh?” Sora asked getting some oven mitts, and removing the food. Spinach lasagna his favorite. 

“Oh no. Twilight Town takes care of me very well. I couldn’t be happier,” she said in a dreamlike state. Nothing else was said between the two and shortly the table was set, and everyone sat down and began to eat. 

“That was so good,” Sora said after everyone was done. “Kairi, you’re grandma makes the best lasagna ever.”

“Sora, you sure know how to flatter a woman” Kairi’s grandmother replied. “Kairi go get the cake out of the fridge, and the candles too.

Kairi got up from the table and made her way to the kitchen. Sora sat down on the couch, and waited with barely contained excitement for the cake to come out. Kairi came out the kitchen not a moment too soon, cake in hand. She sat the cake down with some plates, and sat next to Sora on the couch.

“Grandma, I think that Sora should get the first piece since it’s his birthday and all” Kairi said to her grandma

“You're right Kairi, Sora go ahead and cut your slice.” Kairi’s grandmother handed him the cake knife. Sora took it from her and cut his slice as well as everyone else’s. 

“I got dibs on the biggest piece of course,” Sora exclaimed. Kairi took the second biggest, and her grandma took the smallest piece. Once everyone got finished with their cake, Kairi went to go get Sora’s gift.

“Here Sora, try this on. My grandma made especially for you/” Kairi handed him a blue and white sweater. “Wow, thanks Ms.Destiny and Kairi I really appreciate it.” He put on the sweater, “It fits perfectly.”

“Blue fits you perfectly, dear.” Kairi’s grandmother looked at the clock, “Oh my, It’s time for Sora to get home.” 

“I’ll walk him out,” Kairi said getting up from her seat. “See you soon, Ms.D” Sora gave her a wave and walked out the house with Kairi following close behind.

“You know, Kai. I haven’t got a gift from you today” Sora said standing under his umbrella.  
“Because I got a special gift,” Kairi said with an increasing blush. 

“Really what?” Sora asked excited

“This.” Kairi gave him a quick peck on the lips. Sora made a noise of disappointment, “That’s it?”

“Sora, it’s how a female like myself express their immense emotions. Men does it too, it’s been going since the beginning of time.” Kairi said slightly offended.

“Yeah, whatever that means. I see you tomorrow Kai,” Sora gave her a quick hug and disappeared into the night.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sora dropped his bookbag once he got in his house, “Mom, I’m home”

A woman with long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail greeted him with a hug, “Welcome back Sora, how was the party?”

“It was alright, but I’m still hungry kind of” Sora shrugged off his coat, and his mom took it. 

“Well looks like I better get started on dinner.” She replied hanging up the coat in the closet. 

“Will it be fine if I eat in my room? I have this big project to do.”

“I forgot that you scholars have a lot of studying to do. Go ahead, but bring it down when you’re finished.” She made her way to kitchen and prepared to start cooking. Sora made his way up the stairs and into his room.

The silver haired boy starts to slow down he ran off those turks awhile back, but now he needs shelter from the rain. Looking up he sees a light in a house, ‘Maybe I can take shelter there.’ He made his way to the house.

 

Sora sat at his desk looking at the rain,”It does look interesting.” He got up from his seat, swung the door open and stepped out on the balcony. He didn’t even care for some strange reason that he was getting soaked. He took a deep breath, and let a loud scream. The screaming felt like a rebellion to Sora and it felt good. Once he got it out of his system, he went back inside. He didn’t make it very far, however. 

A pale hand shot out and pushed him against the wall, “Don’t move or make any sudden noises, a strange voice said. Looking in a better light, Sora noticed that voice belong to a kid about his age. The kid had silver hair and aqua eyes to match, and he was slightly shorter than Sora too.

Aerith heard the thud from her space in the kitchen she wiped her hands off on her apron, and walked to the intercom on the wall and pressed the button, “Sora are you okay. I heard a loud thud just now.”

Sora looked to the shorter male holding him against the wall as if asking for permission, once he got a hint of approval he replied “I’m fine, I just fell out of my chair.”

“Be careful up there,” with that Aerith cut off the intercom.

Sora found himself staring at the male’s arm, “Hey,” the boy gave him a look with strange anger in his eyes. “You’re arm is injured. I can fix it for you if you like”

The boy nodded and let him go, Sora went to go fetch his first aid kit. When he got back, he noticed the male looking around his room with a mixture of disgust and boredom. 

“Nice room, must be nice being one of Twilight Towns scholars,” he said in a sarcastic tone. Sora sat down the first aid kit, and began working on the youth’s arm, “What’s your name anyways?” 

“It’s Riku,” he replied in a flat tone. 

“Huh?” Sora didn’t really hear him.

“Riku. That’s my name.” he said bored with the conversation. “Well, my name is Sora.”

“Sora? I see your mother liked to fly” Riku winced as Sora pressed down a little harder on the cleaning swab near his wound.

“Are you making fun of me?” Sora said with a slight glare. He pulled out a needle filled with anesthesia. 

“Nope, just stating facts.” Riku looked at the needle with unease “Are you sure you know what you're doing?”

“Of course not. I’m a geologist not a medical student” Sora injected the fluid into Riku’s vein, “Why were you outside anyways?”

“I’m ran away, while I was being transported to another facility” Riku gave a wince as Sora started to stitch up his wound.

“Why did you run away?’ Sora asked becoming more interested.

“You ask a lot of questions don’t you? If you must know I’m a wanted man and I didn’t like how I was treated.” Riku laid back on the soft bed, it’s been a long time since he felt one so real.

Sora was going to reply but was interrupted by the intercom, “Sora come down and get your dinner.” 

“I’ll be right back.” Sora said to Riku, who didn’t seemed to pay him any mind. Once Sora got downstairs, he saw Aerith sitting on the couch watching the news. He didn’t pay it any mind until a news report came up about a fugitive looking a look like Riku. ‘Mid length silver hair, aqua eyes, and that snarl. That’s Riku alright’ Sora thought with a slight snort.

Aerith turned her head turns Sora, “How is your project going? Do you need any help?”

“It’s going great, and no I don’t need help. Thanks for asking anyways, mom.” Sora took the tray of food and headed up the stairs. 

“Call if you need anything okay?” Aerith called out to Sora’s retreating back. She shook her head as she heard the door slam, “It’s nothing to do in this big house. It’s been so boring lately. I really do hope they find that fugitive he could be really dangerous” .

Sora put the tray of food on his bed, and poked Riku in his side. Riku jerked up the unexpected attack and glared at Sora. 

“You must terribly hungry after doing all of that,” Sora said noting the way Riku was looking at the food with a ravenous stare, “Before you dig in though, I’m going to need you to get out of those wet clothes before you soak my bed any further” he gestured towards Riku’s soaked clothes.

He walked over to his desk chair, and got the sweater that he had gotten earlier from his party and handed to Riku. Riku looked over the sweater in his hand “Heh. Blue and white? I was right about that whole flying thing.” Sora rolled his eyes, “It’s better than being soaked and cold”

Riku ignored the remark , and put the sweater on anyways. He then turned reached to the tray and pulled off the Paopu fruit pie, he took a bite and sighed in contentment. “This is really good.”

“Yep, my mom is always baking. That pie is her specialty.” Sora said proudly

“Must be nice living as a scholar student,” Riku said giving the room another once over. 

“Yep, it gets pretty boring after awhile though,” Sora shrugged, he put the information that Riku was a fugitive to the back of his mind.

“Was that the reason you were yelling in the rain like a lunatic?” Riku asked finishing up the rest of his food.  
“No it wasn’t like that at all,” Sora said with an embarrassed flush. Riku jumped on the bed, “Are you sure about that? It looked like you enjoy screaming your head off while getting soaked.” 

He put his hand to his chest and said mimicking Sora’s voice “Because I feel like being a rebel and I love Twilight Town so much. I’m going to put my heart and soul in screaming my love for it.” He then proceeds to scream loudly like Sora did earlier. Sora was torn between being angry and embarrassed, and slightly glad that his mother couldn’t really hear anything due to the almost soundproof walls. He chose the anger feeling, “Shut up! It wasn’t like that!”

He then tries to tackle Riku to bed, however by a inhuman like reflex, Riku grabbed the fork from his tray, knocked Sora down, and pressed the utensil to his neck. “You do that again, and I’ll kill you.”

Sora, who went from angry to in awe, said “Wow that’s amazing. I never seen someone react as quick as you do. Are you a ninja or something?”

Riku lowered the fork with a look of bewilderment on his face, “Huh? A ninja?” He burst out into a fit a laughter suddenly, “Kid you sure are a riot.” He released Sora once again, and flopped back down on the bed. Sora jerked up as he felt Riku grip his hand.

“Are you alright”?” Sora asked concerned. 

“Yeah, I’m just sleepy.” Riku muttered with his eyes closed. Sora pressed his forehead to Riku’s and gasped, “You’re burning up.”

“I’m fine. I just want to sleep.” with that Riku was swept away in the hazy feel of sleep, one filled with nightmares and terrors. Sora followed soon after.  
~~~~~~~~~  
When Sora woke up the next morning, he noticed that Riku was nowhere to be seen. He looked in the bathroom, the closet and under his bed. He couldn’t believe that Riku left without least saying goodbye. Sora gave a startle as the intercom came through, “Sora came you come down here for a second. The Turks would like to talk to you.” Sora gulped, had he been found out? 

He walked down the stairs and saw two Turks standing there, one with red hair and the other one bald. The bald one stepped forward, “We tracked the fugitive to this location. It looks like you have some explaining to do.”

“Well uh….” Sora didn’t really know how he would get himself out of this one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, btw this fic will follow No.6 in order of the episodes(yep no happy ending here lol). It won't be a basic copy and paste though, it'll have some originality. 
> 
> Once again thanks :)


End file.
